


doll

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, Sentient dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Pirouette was constantly trying to lure Lavender away from the window, but she couldn’t. She was captivated by the light of the stars, having total faith in them, patiently waiting in uncomfortable silence for that figure to appear in the distance.





	doll

Lavender would be stuck to the window in due time if she wasn’t careful. It’s where she usually sat, after all, on the edge of the window sill as she waited for Clarice to come walking over the little wooden bridge over the river in the distance, looking worn and tuckered out after walking miles by foot to collect her threads and doll limbs. It was always unmistakably  _ her _ whenever a shadowy figure moved across the path between the gardens of wildflowers, closing the distance from the front door of the house to where she stood. It seemed no one else noticed that this little house here existed deep within the woods, like a private haven made just for them. Lavender would rise, eager as she waited for the doorknob to twist and the fresh scent of nature outside would waft in as Clarice stepped in, kicking her shoes off and smiling with her one and only irreplaceable kindness as Lavender hugged her, proclaiming how much she missed her. 

Not this time. The stars shined brightly above, but their gentle light had no one to illuminate. Lavender felt something stir within her chest, almost like whatever it was inside of her stopped altogether. It felt unpleasant, and she found herself desperately wishing it would go away. 

Pirouette was constantly trying to lure Lavender away from the window, but she couldn’t. She was captivated by the light of the stars, having total faith in them, patiently waiting in uncomfortable silence for that figure to appear in the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> ajsjdkkdkdjdkd


End file.
